kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Chameleon Undead
The is an Undead whose capable of changing itself into the appearance of anyone he sees, complete with their abilities. History Hiroshi Tennoji had this Undead in its sealed form and fused it with the Poison Scorpion Rouze Card to create Titan Undead. However, it was split again and resealed. Kamen Rider Blade: Day After Tomorrow A year after Kenzaki's sacrifice into a Joker-class undead, he was unsealed again by Tachibana and Chief Karasuma under the intention to transfer a bit of his ability to the Jokers in order to turn them into normal humans but it escapes and steals the BOARD data and transforms into the imitation of Kamen Rider Blade and chased after Hajime due to his nature of being a Battle Fight competitor. While everyone is throwing a graduation party for Mutsuki and Nozomi, Blade burst in from the front door and attacks Hajime. Everyone is confused but then Garren shows up in the window and starts firing Blade. After explaining everything, he hands over Hajime and Mutsuki’s cards and the Leangle Buckle as they fight the fake Blade, but it transforms into Jack Form. Mutsuki remains useless as none of his powers grants him the ability to fly. Tachibana warns Hajime as the Chameleon Undead has all of the BOARD data making it easy for him to fight. The Chameleon Undead transforms into King Form and finishes off the Riders. With all of hope seems lost, Hajime even forced himself to evolve into Joker Undead but the fake Rider itself outsmarts him leaving a heavy wound on his chest. As the Rider about to finish Leangle, Joker steps in and takes the blow. At first he thinks that it was Hajime/Chalice but it has no slash mark and he was lying after sustaining the damage on its chest. Realizing the second Joker's true identity, Tachibana quickly tosses the Joker the Blay Buckle, Rouze Absorber and a collection of Suit of Spade Rouze Cards. Thus, the Chameleon Undead was defeated for good. Forms - Titan Undead= Statistics *'Height:' 221 cm.(2004). Titan. *'Weight:' 119 kg. Scorpion Undead (right-half) and Chameleon Undead (left) being fused by Hiroshi Tennoji into one monster that had access to their attributes and two buckles on its belt. Tennoji unleashed the monster for endgame, using Scorpion's Undead Venom and Chameleon's cloaking/disguise abilities to turn the Riders against each other. By acting that he fell under the power of Joker, Hajime Aikawa and the other Riders tricked Titan to reveal itself, defeating Titan by Blade King Form's Four Card with Garren and Leangle splitting Titan back into two sealed Undead. - Leangle= As seen in episode 44, while in the Form of Titan Undead, it tries to frame Mutsuki/Leangle by transforming into both of his civilian and Rider Form. Strangely enough, his transformation sequence into Leangle was different as of it shares the similar sequence to Joker/Chalice which is transforming through metamorphosis. - Blade= Chameleon Undead appeared in the SIC Hero Saga story The Day After Tommorrow. After stealing BOARD Data, he quickly engaged into combat by assuming the form of Kamen Rider Blade. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 87. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 280 AP (2.8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Resistance': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FPRouze Cards. (8 t.) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP (20 t.) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP (22 t.) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP (38 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) The default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with the user into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm. *'Rider Weight': 111 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (3.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (5.5 t.) *'Resistance': 180 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 133 m. *'Maximum Flying Height': 10000 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed': 300 km/h. (100 m. per 1.2 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) *'Extreme Shot': 4800 AP (48 t.) The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Blade's natural combat capacities. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blay Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blay Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. - King= King Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm. *'Rider Weight': 131 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 450 AP (4.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 700 AP (7 t.) *'Resistance': 200 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Royal Straight Flash': 11200 AP (112 t.) *'Straight Flash': 5000 AP (50 t.) *'Four Card': 9600 AP (96 t.) (one say 9400 AP, 94 t.) *'King Form Three Card': 3400 AP (34 t.) *'Pentacle Flash': 6200 AP (62 t.) *'Straight Tempest Crush': 4600 AP (46 t.) *'King Form One Pair': 3400 AP (34 t.) *'Five Card Christmas': 12000 AP (120 t.) *'King Form Two Pair': 4600 AP (46 t.) *'Full House': 6200 AP (62 t.) The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. When transforming into King Form, Kenzaki's Spade Category cards will place themselves on his body to form armor. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated and is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. King Form lacks a card storage like the Blay Rouzer, instead, he is able to summon cards from certain parts of his armor. }} }} Gear & Accessories As Fake Leangle Leangle Rouzer As Fake Blade Blay Rouzer King Rouzer Rouze Cards: Spade Suit Rouse Combos 'Ace/Jack Form Combos:' (Jack) Lightning Blast *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Blade to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Blade to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. Extreme Shot *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) *'AP Cost': 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) Was not used in the series, so this combo's abilities remain unknown, but considering the sheer amount of the AP this combo costs, it is possibly a last-resort attack, as it would nearly completely drain Blade's AP Cache in Ace form, with a mere 200 AP left. 'King Form Combos:' Royal Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) *'AP Cost': 11200 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Blade's strongest and most used combo; Once activated, the effects of this Rouse Combo imbues K-Blade with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, and ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. It can be used as a laser blast from the King Rouzer or as a super-charged slash Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 8000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouse Combo summons the Blay Rouzer in addition to K-Blade's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Card *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouse Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all 4 suits and amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues King Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Straight *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, this is Blade's Rider Kick in King form. However, this is sadly never seen within the series, due to how the other Riders of the Blade series are. Full House *'Cards Required': Any 3 same number cards + 2 other same number cards *'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouse Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. Pair *'Cards Required': Any 2 same number cards + 3 other different number cards *'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouse Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. See also Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Undeads Category:Chameleon Monsters Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga-exclusive characters Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Debatable Riders